


Heating Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Community: beattheblackdog, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are having a night out at their favourite gay club.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amnesty at beattheblackdog, using Challenge 2: Loud. 
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

The loud music filled their heads and throbbed through their bodies like the beat of an immense heart. Talking was impossible, but it didn’t matter; everything they needed to say could be said with their bodies, sinuously moving against each other to the pounding pulse of the music. After a frustrating week of poring over evidence and fruitlessly trying to fit seemingly unrelated facts together, it felt good to stop thinking and merely feel.

Ryo gripped Dee’s belt with one hand, the other hooked around the back of his lover’s neck, while Dee had one arm tight around Ryo’s waist, holding him close, the other hand sliding over his ass, stroking and squeezing. When he and Dee had first become lovers Ryo would have found such an intimate caress in public beyond embarrassing, but he’d seen other couples displaying far greater intimacy on the dance floor of this very club over the past few months. His and Dee’s actions were almost tame by comparison, and anyway, none of the club’s patrons batted an eye. They were all consenting adults here.

There was a sense of freedom in being able to dance so close, so sexily, without having to worry about anyone’s reaction. The bouncers on the door kept troublemakers from entering, and dealt swiftly with any fights that might break out inside. While he and Dee were here, they weren’t the ones responsible for keeping the peace and could just concentrate on each other.

Pressing closer, Ryo nipped at Dee’s earlobe and blew lightly in his ear before pulling away, the hand that had been at the back of his lover’s neck sliding down Dee’s arm to grip his hand and tug lightly.

Dee knew what that meant and grinned wildly as he let Ryo lead him off the dance floor, towards the back of the club and a dimly lit room where there were sofas and booths arranged to provide their occupants with a degree of privacy.

The music wasn’t quite so loud in here, although it still mostly covered up the moans and gasps emanating from the shadowy alcoves around the wall. Ryo led the way to a vacant one and pushed Dee back against the wall, pressing hard against him, grinding their bodies together as they kissed hungrily. Both of them were hard as rocks, the rhythm of the music pounding through their veins, making their cocks throb in counterpoint.

Pulling back, Ryo dropped his hands to Dee’s belt, quickly unfastening it, flicking the button on his lover’s jeans open with a practised gesture and letting the zipper slide down almost of its own accord. Dee had gone commando tonight in deference to the tight pants he’d chosen to wear, and Ryo licked his lips as his partner’s erect cock sprang free of the confining fabric.

He didn’t hesitate, taking Dee’s hardness in a firm grip, tugging rhythmically with one hand while the other deftly unfastened his own pants, hissing as the cooler air of the back room met his heated flesh. It felt good though and he pressed against Dee again, rubbing their cocks together, stoking the fires of lust higher. Dee shifted slightly, tilting his head sideways so their mouths met in a messy kiss as they rutted against each other. That wasn’t what Ryo wanted though and before long he pulled back, dropping to his knees on the tiled floor to take Dee in his mouth.

When had he started to relish giving blowjobs as much as receiving them? He couldn’t recall, he just knew that he loved the musky taste and smell of Dee, the salty, bitter tang of pre-come on his tongue, the silk over steel texture of Dee’s cock in his mouth, and the knowledge that he was pleasuring his lover in such an intimate manner.

Gripping the base of Dee’s erection in one hand, he deep-throated the other man, swallowed around him, then drew back to concentrate on the sensitive head, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit, before taking him deep again and sucking.

Dee’s loud grunts and groans of pleasure were mostly drowned out by the volume of the music filtering in from the club’s main room; probably no one but Ryo could hear him. He relished every gasp and whimper falling from his lover’s lips, only serving to excite him further, and he dropped his free hand to his own cock, stroking himself steadily, then gripping tightly to stave off orgasm a little longer. He didn’t want this to be over too soon. If he could hold off until Dee had come, maybe his lover would return the favour.

Concentrating on Dee’s pleasure helped for a bit, but as he sensed Dee’s climax approaching, Ryo’s hand speeded up of its own volition. Before he was fully aware of it, he felt his balls draw up tight, and forgetting about his previous plan he surrendered to the inevitable. It felt too good not to.

Dee came with a yell, gripping a handful of Ryo’s hair almost painfully tight and flooding his lover’s mouth with pulse after pulse of come, so much that Ryo couldn’t swallow fast enough. Seconds later, Ryo’s cock jerked in his fist, come spurting again and again across the easy-to-clean tiles of the floor. He let Dee’s softening member slide from between his lips and sank back on his heels, stroking himself through the aftershocks, come dripping from his fingers, as well as leaking from the corner of his mouth. 

Dee reached out a shaky hand to wipe Ryo’s chin for him and they grinned at each other as they caught their breath, not even trying to make themselves heard over the music. Once they got some strength back in their legs they’d clean up with a pack of the handy wipes the club provided for that purpose. They’d straighten their clothes, grab a drink at the bar, then head back out on the dance floor to get themselves worked up to fever pitch again.

Good thing they didn’t have work tomorrow, because the night was only just beginning.

The End


End file.
